


There Will Be A Future (S1E5)

by aerolanya



Series: These Stolen Moments [1]
Category: Narcos (TV)
Genre: Explicit Language, Feelings, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 07:55:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29871546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerolanya/pseuds/aerolanya
Summary: “Please don’t tell me you left her at the altar,” Steve is staring at him, smiling slightly, his blue eyes watching Javi’s face. He wishes he could drown in them, leave this fucking conversation behind. Why, exactly, had he thought it would be a good idea to bring this up?
Relationships: Steve Murphy/Javier Peña
Series: These Stolen Moments [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2167374
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	There Will Be A Future (S1E5)

**Author's Note:**

> So, this series is being written slowly but surely. It's mostly me rewatching Narcos and being like "oooh inspiration." They are/will continue to be out of order. I'm sorry.

Steve and Javier are sitting in the car, bullshitting and drinking beers and waiting for Navegante to show up. They’re not drunk, not yet, just a little buzzed, just enough for Peña to actually open up about himself. 

“I was driving to the church. Was there with my buddy John, he was my best man. We were late,” Javi sighs heavily, remembering back to a life he left behind a long time ago. “It was fucking blazing outside, 110 degrees. Whole bridal party was in there sweating their balls off, I’m sure. And all of a sudden I stopped the car.”

Steve chuckles lightly, his long legs sprawled out in front of him, his beer curled up on his chest, and Javi looks over at him.

“Please don’t tell me you left her at the altar,” Steve is staring at him, smiling slightly, his blue eyes watching Javi’s face. He wishes he could drown in them, leave this fucking conversation behind. Why, exactly, had he thought it would be a good idea to bring this up?

“I don’t know if she actually made it _to_ the altar,” he responds, meeting Steve’s eyes to glance away, but Steve just laughs. 

“Well, you saved her a lifetime of hell,” Steve jokes, looking back over to Javier. 

“Yeah, she forgave me. Eventually. Married a stockbroker from Dallas,” he continues, as their eyes meet once again, “Randy...I think. Trust me, she’s better off.” Peña has to look away again because he can’t stand to sit there with Steve looking at him like that, like he’s flayed bare before him.

Murphy’s hand lands on his shoulder out of nowhere, and Javi looks over at him again, surprised by the unexpected contact, but certainly not upset by it. He doesn’t know how he feels about it, honestly. He doesn’t know how he _should_ feel about it.

“I don’t know if anybody would be better off without you, Jav,” Steve starts, “DEA and this whole fucked up life or not…” he trails off, sharp blue eyes meeting Peña’s own brown ones, boring a hole right through him. 

Fuck. How is Javi supposed to sit here and have Steve looking at him like that? He’s a little sad, a little buzzed, and a little horny. His hand comes up to rest on top of Murphy’s, and Steve doesn’t move away. They’ve been staring at each other and touching each other for too long now, there’s really no way for them to come out of this pretending that it’s nothing. 

Murphy leans in first, sliding his hand up from Javi’s shoulder to his neck, pulling him just a little bit closer. Peña searches his eyes, not really knowing what he’s looking for, or how he would even know if he found it there. 

Their lips brush gently once, noses bumping together, and then all bets are off. Steve’s leaning across the console, his other hand coming up to cup the back of Javi’s head, fingers threading through his hair, his mostly empty beer can discarded somewhere on the floor of the car. Pena’s hands are fisted in Steve’s shirt, pulling him closer, melding their lips together. 

It really seems like Steve meant to take this slowly, to be more cautious about it, but now that Javi’s tasted his mouth, he can’t seem to get enough. He licks along the seam of Murphy’s lips, begging entrance, asking for more. Steve’s mouth opens easily though, and when his tongue brushes against Javi’s, he moans into Peña’s mouth. 

Javier honestly can’t remember back to the last time he’d made out with someone in a car, but it must have been years, and that’s a low-end guess. He remembers why he grew out of it, because the gear shaft is digging into his side, and he’s getting a crick in his neck from the awkward angle, but it’s perfect and wonderful, and it’s _Steve_. Steve’s hands on his skin, sliding under the collar of his shirt, Steve’s mouth on his, Steve’s tongue tracing the inside of his mouth, Steve moaning just a bit when Javi bites his lip and sucks it into his mouth. 

Peña’s not sure how long they’re sitting there, making out like a couple of teenagers, but he wants to wrap himself in Steve and never leave, never go back to the world outside this car. 

When they break apart, they’re both breathing heavily, and it takes them a moment to remember where they are and why they’re there. Murphy coughs and adjusts his shirt, shifting in his seat before picking up his previously forgotten beer and leaning back. He looks the same as he did before, except for his blown pupils, swallowing up blue until they’re all Javi can see. He can’t look away, he needs to look away.

Steve breaks their eye contact first. “What if Father Sobrino talks?”

“He’s gonna talk,” Javi answers quickly, sitting back in his own seat and putting his shirt to rights, he can see the car pulling up now. Steve sighs heavily and finishes his beer off in one pull. 

Navegante pulls up beside them and climbs into the backseat of the car, telling them some information about Escobar and the cartel that they definitely desperately need, but all Javi can think about is the man sitting beside him, and the phantom feeling of Steve’s lips on his.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and for being patient with me! I just love these two idiots. (Also yes, my deep love of Steve's eyes did feature prominently, and no, I don't want to talk about it.)
> 
> Come yell at me on [Tumblr](https://hotspacepilots.tumblr.com)!


End file.
